


Proud (God)Parents

by bibesties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Gen, Muggle AU, Tumblr Prompt, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibesties/pseuds/bibesties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius go along to Harry's sports day and end up being more enthusiastic than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud (God)Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius comes along to his godson's sports day, and him and James are both the most enthusiastic people there.
> 
> I was thinking about how being part of the Order would affect James and Lily as they tried to create a normal childhood for Harry if they'd managed to defeat Voldemort but still had to clear up his mess and stop Death Eaters. I'm sorry Lily I love you.
> 
> It's just a small thing but I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> -This was originally a James/Sirius fic. I no longer ship it and it's associated with a bad part of my life so instead of deleting works I'm editing them so I can keep them up.-

Above the cheering of the crowd at the side of the field there are two unmistakeable voices, the owners screaming themselves hoarse.

“You’ve got this, Harry! Thrash them, c’mon!” one of them is hollering, making sure they are heard above the mothers and fathers around them. They're probably the only Godparent there, and they will be the first to tell you that they are one of the most excited people at the event.

“Yes! You can do it! We believe in you, son!” the other joins in, both of them jumping up and down on the spot, clamouring to get a better look at the small boy with the messy hair. The other parents and family members remain in their plastic seats, looking amused at the two people bouncing around enthusiastically behind them.

Harry hurries himself, putting one small foot in front of the other as fast as he can, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on the egg wobbling dangerously on the spoon he’s holding in front of him.

He comes fifth. Out of six people.

James and Sirius run to meet him at the end of the track, scooping him up in their arms and telling him how proud of him they are as they hoist him up above their heads, the forgotten egg and spoon landing on the grass beside their feet.

Sirius balances Harry on his shoulders and runs around with him, Harry laughing and waving around his plastic medal with joy.

"Your mum is going to be so proud of you! We're going to get ice-cream to celebrate, and she's going to hear all about how I cheered a lot louder than she ever would!" Sirius knows this is a lie; Lily's competitive streak comes out at these sports day events, and she has this odd muggle tradition of waving a scarf above her head in the crowd of other parents.

Harry giggles, and him and Sirius start chanting: "Team Potter! Team Potter!".

James starts to sob into his sleeve beside them.


End file.
